A Meeting Under the Stars
by MissTwilightBandit
Summary: ONE SHOT Hinata and Naruto's feelings for each other finally come out leading to something wonderful. NarutoxHinata LEMON written for Patty.


Meeting Under the Stars

Hi everyone this is the first lemon I've written and its for my friend Patty who bugged the crap out of me to write I think it turned out pretty good haven't decided if I want to continue or not but its probably gonna say a one shot well I'll stop boring u now hope u like

x-x-x

Naruto walked lazily down a deserted street in the hidden leaf village it was a quiet night and he had been thinking. He wasn't watching where he was going and bumped into someone. It was Hinata she stumbled and apologized quietly but then as she looked at who she had bumped into her face turned red.

"Oh hey Hinata sorry about that" Naruto responded sadly and he moved on

"T-that's okay N-n-naruto" she said meekly as he walked by her. Hinata gathered her courage and followed him she had liked him for a very long time but was always afraid to talk to him but today she was going to talk to him.

"So um Naruto what..whats the matter" she said noting on his sad face.

"I've just been thinking is all"

"Oh I see, I g-guess you want to be alone then" Hinata said discouraged she stopped walking but unexpectedly Naruto stopped and turned to her.

"Actually I think I might like some company tonight" he said to her shock with a glimmer in his eyes. Hinata smiled meekly and blushed again when Naruto held out his hand to her.

"C'mon I wanna show you something" he said still holding out his hand

"O-okay" she responded gently and took his hand Naruto turned and pulled her along down the rode. As they came to the wall at the village Naruto stopped and picked Hinata up in his arm.

"Hold on" he whispered to her as he jumped high into the air Hinata quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and her face reddened even more as he held her tight to him. He ran quickly and didn't bother to put her down until he reached where they were going.

"Where...where are we" asked Hinata as Naruto set her down and she looked around they were on top of a huge hill covered with thick grass and little patches of flowers.

"This is my favorite place to go and think and look how beautiful the sky is" he said looking up.

"Wow" Hinata said softly she kept looking at the sky till she herd a soft thump and looked just in time to see Naruto flop down on the ground and settle himself in.

"Come lay down with me" he said and gazed back up at the stars. Hinata nervously went over and laid down next to him. They both gazed at the sky for a long time till Naruto finally spoke up.

"Hey Hinata" he said quietly almost nervous "I...I've herd around that...you umm...like me" he said awkwardly. Hinata was stunned that he knew well everyone knew but she didn't know that he knew to but this was her chance and she herd the nervousness in his voice maybe he liked her to.

"Ahh...umm well it...it's t-true Naruto I've loved you for a v-very long time" she said building a little confidence.

"You...you do" Naruto was in shock he propped himself up on his elbow and looked at her.

"Yes" she said almost at a whisper drawing herself closer to him.

"Hinata I...I love you too I have I always have" he said slowly moving closer to her.

"Naruto" she whispered but then he closed the gap between them. Hinata swelled with happiness and wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned back. Naruto followed of couse and slip on top of her.

Naruto gently nibbled on Hinata's bottom lip asking for entrance which he was eagerly granted. Hinata allowed Naruto's tongue to explore her mouth but soon he carefully broke the kiss.

"Hey, Hinata I almost forgot something, something important" he whispered his voice with hints of lust in it.

"W-whats that" she whispered back panting slightly

"Do you want to be my girlfriend" he asked with a smirk

"Of course" she said and pulled him into a kiss which he deepened even more.

x-x-x

Naruto and Hinata were perfect for each other as everybody quickly found out over the next month they were constantly together and even got caught in the bushes a few times. They were happy really happy and they wanted to be together forever and it seemed almost at the same time they came up with an idea.

x-x-x

"Hinata" Naruto called out as he spotted his love she looked and smiled as her ran up to her and pulled her into a kiss, they intertwined their fingers and Naruto pulled away slightly.

"I want to ask you something"

"Anything"

"Okay but not here can you come to my place with me"

"Umm sure" Naruto smiled and shook with glee as he and Hinata ran towards his house. It wasn't a long run and soon they burst into Naruto's apartment. Hinata was in total shock the entire place was different she could tell he spent a lot of time on it. there were candles and flowers spread everywhere there wasn't a single speck of dust anywhere.

W-whats all this" Hinata asked timidly

"It's all for you and us so we can be together" she knew what he was talking about and what he meant and allowed herself to be pulled into a loving kiss she wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her against him. They kissed for a long time then Hinata wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist and he carried her over to his bed and lay down on top of her. Naruto broke the kiss and began working his way down Hinata's neck and began sucking on it.

"Naruto" she moaned but was quickly silenced by his lips on hers and his hands made there way to the bottom of her shirt and his slid them under and slowly went up her body feeling her curves and when her reached the top he pulled it off completely and reached up unzipping his jacket and flung it off onto the ground. Naruto went to pull off his own shirt when Hinata shakily grabbed it herself and pulled it off for him he gave her a sly look and kissed her again.

This time Naruto worked off Hinata's pants and reached behind her to undo her bra. He pulled it off and threw it on the floor with everything else. Again Hinata shocked him as she rolled them over so she was now on top and pulled his pants and shorts off of him they were both naked now and Naruto rolled them again so he was once again on top.

"You ready Hinata" he whispered

"Always" Naruto smiled and reached down gently sliding one of his fingers into her and working it back and forth. Hinata moaned at the slight pain and pleasure of it and once she relaxed Naruto slid a second finger into her this time she screamed slightly. Naruto gently stroked her breast to sooth her.

Hinata calmed down and Naruto readied him self and plunged into her. Hinata screamed with pain and delight as Naruto moved back and forth. He began to pick up speed and Hinata's screams got louder.

"Naruto...Naruto I'm coming" she warned him as she felt her body reaching her peak. Hinata's fingers tightened and dug into Naruto's back and her scream became louder and stopped suddenly as Naruto collapsed and rolled over next to her panting.

"I love you Hinata" he whispered as she cuddled with him.

"I love you too Naruto" she whispered back as they drifted off into a gentle sleep thinking about each other.

x-x-x

Well that's it everyone hope you liked it like I said first lemon ever review and plzz be nice but criticism is accepted if its not mean.


End file.
